Irken Fairy Tale
Irken Fairy Tale DAZR Chapter 1 He always talked about her, how they would be together one day, that they would have a wonderful life together, and frankly, Gaz was sick of it. "What can I do to get some peace around here?!" She growled at Dib one day, when Zay had done something particularly noticible in his eyes. Shutting her game and glaring at Dib one last time, she hopped off the couch and stalked upstairs to head into her room, but rather than going into her room, she went into his room first. She opened his closet and grabbed a spelldrive, Dib had said they were all drained of their power, but to Gaz, Dib wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. She grabbed the nearest drive, and, just as she had thought, there was still a power point or two in there. "Now, for the perfect spell," she murmered to herself, flipping through all the choices. Then she found one she liked, it would place you in a fantasy land of your choice, all you needed to do was select the story, and who would play who. Gaz walked away from the drive and over to her brother's bookcase, looking at each of the books in turn, she settled on one book of fairy tales. She pulled the book of the shelf, and turned the pages, she wanted the story she chose to be a classic love story, then she found it, the perfect story. She said the title alound, and changed the future princess, the prince, the king, and the fairy godmother into people she knew well. She moved the book back onto it's shelf, and hit the button that said "Cast Spell" on the drive. Satisfied for the moment, she shut the metal item, and put it back where it belonged. When she got up to leave the room, it looked as if nothing had been touched. As she walked over to the door, she murmered the words, "You want your happily ever after, Dib?" She grasped the handle and smirked, "I'm going to give it to you." And with those final words, she shut the door. Chapter 2 Zay awoke on a very hard surface, it almost felt like she had been sleeping on the floor all night. She sat up, only to realize that she had been laying on a hardwood floor. "How on Irk...?" She wondered quietly. "ZAYDIA! Get down here!" A harsh voice called from below. "Zaydia...? No one has called me that in ages..." Zay said, scratching her head. "Zaydia! We're waiting!" The shrewd voice said again, rather impatiently. "Uhm...Coming!" Zay called. She stood up, and immedietly hit her head. Not only had she been sleeping on the floor, she had been sleeping in an attic as well... Where was she...? She descended the ladder that led to the second floor of the house, and walked down the stairs, following the sound of the angered, irritated voice. "There you are! Breakfast needs to be served to my lovely daughters..." Zay entered the kitchen, and saw an old woman, she was very wrinkled, and always had a harsh glare. Her eyes were narrow, as if she was always irritated. Sitting at the table, two hideous looking girls sat, they were slightly overweight, and had many pimples and blemishes. "Why don't you feed them?!" Zay snapped, "I'm not your maid!" "How dare you speak to your stepmother in such a tone!" The old woman growled. So '''this' is where I am...It all makes sense now...The rags, the ugly twins, and evil old woman, sleeping in an attic...I'm in Cinderella...'' Zay decided that if this was now her story...She would be making a few modifications... "I'll talk however I want!" Zay snarled back, "And there's nothing you can do about it!" "Go to the attic!" "No!" The stepmother gasped, never before had anyone denied her demands, but now...she didn't know what to do... "Now you can go feed your stupid daughters, I'm going to raid the cupboards," Zay said, turning on her heel, and walking away. Category:Stories Category:DAZR Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Invader Gia's Stories Category:Invader Gia